


Brother's Privilege

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Incest, Kadar is in control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik gets worked up, and that makes Kadar happy and horny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published August 21st 2011

The throwing knife thunked deep into the chest of their wooden dummy targets and Malik smirked widely as his knife sank in closer to the heart than Altair's had. The other man tsk'd in annoyance, "Lucky shot," he said darkly. There were few things Altair hated as much as being shown up and there was little Malik loved more. Kadar stood on the other side of Altair working on a separate dummy, throwing his knives with a practiced flick of his wrist. He laughed under his breath and glanced at Altair from under his black lashes.  
  
"Malik has been getting lucky a lot today, hasn't he?" said Kadar, prodding Altair's bruised ego wickedly.   
  
"Pity you don't share your brother's luck," said Altair, turning on Kadar and pushing him back against the wall behind them, "How often have you actually _hit_ the target, Kadar? You will be a journeyman forever at this rate."  
  
Malik scowled and grabbed Altair's shoulder, roughly pulling him away from his brother. He was getting too close and Malik hated it when Altair got too close. Kadar was HIS. "Back off, Altair!" he snarled, "You know Kadar is a class behind us...and he is the best in _his_ class by a long shot."  
  
Altair laughed and shoved Malik off of him, "Excuses excuses!"  
  
Malik raised his fist to smash it over Altair's smug face when his wrist was grabbed, "He is not worth it, brother," whispered Kadar against the shell of his ear. Malik grimaced and pulled his wrist free, but lowered it. Kadar was right, even a fist to the face would not stop Altair from being a cocky bastard.  
  
"You three! Back to work!" Their instructor cuffed the three of them roughly and they formed their line again, however they were all tense now and the accuracy of their shots declined until the instructor kicked them out and threatened to have them whipped if they preformed so poorly two days in a row.  
  
Altair disappeared off somewhere, probably to taunt the novices, leaving Malik and Kadar to walk back to their rooms by themselves, "I cannot believe him!" fumed Malik, fists clenched at his sides as he stalked more than walked through the hallways, "That cocky son of a whore, one day you will surpass him Kadar, we both will, and then we will _laugh_!"  
  
Kadar was grinning, looking amused at Malik's anger, "Perhaps...you shouldn't let him get to you so, brother."  
  
"I _don't_ ," snarled Malik.   
  
"Oh, yes, you are always just this angry," laughed Kadar as they walked into their shared rooms.   
  
Malik muttered something unintelligible as he began to strip out of his sweaty dust-covered robes. Kadar undressed slowly, eying Malik subtly as his clothes disappeared leaving dusky naked skin behind. He grinned and stripped to the waist, leaving his leggings on as he sauntered over to his brother who was still muttering angrily to himself as he worked the laces on his leggings. Kadar came silently up behind him and then in one smooth motion shoved him hard against the wall. Malik gasped and stumbled, grunting as his chest hit the cool stone, hands coming up to brace himself before his head collided as well, "Kadar what the-FUCK!" Malik wheezed as Kadar shoved his thigh up between his slightly spread legs, the pressure almost but not quite painful. Yet.  
  
"You need to get your mind off of Altair," purred Kadar, holding Malik against the wall with his body, thigh beginning to rub slowly back and forth between Malik's spread legs.  
  
Malik's fingers clenched against the stone and he growled even as he rolled his hips down on Kadar's thigh, "Stop it Kadar, I'm not in the mood."  
  
Kadar shoved Malik harder against the wall, relishing his grunt and wheeze, " _I'll_ say when you're in the mood, Malik!" he snarled against the shell of his ear, leaning forward to bite down against it. His older brother moaned and gave a small push back that Kadar countered by shoving against him again. He could feel the heavy weight of Malik's cock hardening against his thigh. Malik wanted this... he couldn't hide that no matter what he said. Kadar ground against his older brother's firm ass, letting him feel the straining bulge in his leggings, "Still not in the mood?" hissed Kadar, letting his teeth graze the back of Malik's neck.  
  
Malik swallowed loudly and Kadar smiled against the back of his neck, he could practically _smell_ his brother's arousal. In one smooth motion Kadar grabbed Malik's shoulders and turned him around, shoving him back against the wall with his body as he lunged in for a kiss. If this didn't take his mind off of Altair than nothing would... and Kadar wanted Malik's mind on nothing but HIM. He may not be as obvious about it as his big brother... but Kadar was a possessive man. Malik's mouth opened so easily to him, letting him plunder it as he pleased as his older brother went limp against the stone wall behind them, groaning low in his throat. Kadar loved seeing Malik melt like this...loved that his brother got so hot and bothered when he took control.  
  
"On your knees," ordered Kadar, a little breathless from their frantic kissing, "You know what to do."  
  
Malik's lips were red and his dark eyes glazed with lust, but he still managed to give Kadar a defiant look. Kadar knew how much Malik wanted to fall before him, but sometimes his big brother needed to be reminded of who was in charge...Malik was too proud for his own good... Kadar always had to spend some time breaking away his pride before he gave in to what he really craved. He brought one hand up to clench harshly in Malik's black hair, leg moving to kick him in the back of the knee and shove him down. Malik was physically stronger than him, but that didn't mean Kadar couldn't get what he wanted.  
  
His brother fell to his knees with a painful thud and a grunt, snarling as Kadar's clenched hand wrenched his head back so their eyes could meet. Kadar looked down and saw nothing but heat in Malik's gaze, he grinned and shoved him towards his aching crotch, "Now _suck_ , damn you!"  
  
Malik clawed at Kadar's laces like an animal, ripping his pants just far enough down his thighs to free his cock which he devoured all in one fast swallow. Both of Kadar's hands were now in Malik's messy black hair, though less for control and more for support. Malik was gobbling over his cock like it was fucking mana from heaven and Kadar felt like he was going to fall over. Taking in several deep breaths he got himself under some semblance of control, watching as Malik's slightly swollen lips sucked and slurped over his rock hard flesh. Kadar watched a string of saliva slide down Malik's chin and licked his lips, fingers carding through Malik's hair to cup the back of his head and pull him forward again. So... fucking good... Kadar let his head fall back and moaned loudly, hips jerking as he started to fuck his brother's eager mouth. Glancing down he watched his prick slide so slickly in and out of Malik's open mouth. Pulling back he reached down and grabbed himself, tracing Malik's panting lips with the head of his cock, smearing them with precum and spit.  
  
"You're such a slut," sneered Kadar as he shoved his cock back into Malik's mouth and started to fuck him again. Malik made a muffled choking noise but quickly got himself under control again. His hands came up to clutch at Kadar's hips, practically _pulling_ him closer with every thrust. Kadar grit his teeth and made a strangled noise of pleasure, stilling his own hips as Malik did all the damned work for him. Oh god he... fuck he.... Kadar shoved Malik's head forward so his nose was pressed up against his coarse pubic hair and came with a growl. Malik clearly tried his best to swallow but much of Kadar's come ended up leaking down his chin and coating his own cock. Kadar moaned lowly as the tremors of his orgasm faded, he pulled back and saw the mess over his cock and dripping down Malik's face and his lips twisted, "Clean me off."  
  
Malik licked his lips and moved forward, tongue gently licking up and down Kadar's shaft, cleaning away the white smears of semen that had spread along his flesh. Kadar brought two fingers down to clean off Malik's chin and throat, making a noise to indicate he should lick his fingers too. Malik grabbed his hand and eagerly sucked in Kadar's fingers, moaning around the digits as he cleared off every drop of hot come. Malik without his pride holding him back... he lived to please Kadar. Kadar pulled his fingers away and wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, staring down at his brother as he kneeled before him, legs spread and pants halfway undone... his rock hard cock jutting up from between tangled laces.  
  
"Get naked and get on the bed," said Kadar, one hand rubbing over his belly that was still filled with heat. Things were just getting started... he watched hungrily as Malik stood gracefully, shimming out of his pants and kicking them aside. What a handsome man his brother was... broad shouldered and muscled... long legs that met at an ass that was to die for, round and firm and delicious. Kadar bit his bottom lip as Malik crawled onto one of the beds, laying on his belly and turning his head to stare at Kadar a wicked smirk playing around his lips. He _knew_ the effect his body had on him... filthy whore...  
  
"You're looking flushed, Kadar," said Malik, voice as deep and rolling as thunderous storm clouds, "Are you hoping I'll fuck you like the little bitch you really are?"  
  
What a bastard, it seemed a mouth fucking hadn't stripped his pride away completely. Kadar slipped out his pants and tossed them aside before crawling onto the bed and bringing his hand down _hard_ on Malik's round butt. Malik yelped and then moaned, burying his head in his arms as Kadar groped and rubbed at his flesh before smacking down over his red cheeks again, "What were you saying?" purred Kadar, leaning down to run his tongue over Malik's warm reddened flesh.  
  
"How much you want me- AH fuck!" Malik's voice was muffled in his arms and with every slap against his ass he raised his hips up, silently asking for more. Kadar just had to laugh at the picture his big brother presented, head in his crossed arms, ass high in the air and legs spread wide to give Kadar a perfect view of his cock and balls.  
  
"Tell the truth," said Kadar, leaning down and biting one of Malik's cheeks, leaving bright red tooth marks that were sure to bruise. Malik squirmed and pushed back against him with a cry of pain and pleasure, fingers clenching in the woolen blanket beneath him.  
  
"K-Kadar..."  
  
Kadar slapped his ass again before gripping Malik's cheeks and spreading them so he could get a good look at his tight asshole. He leaned down to lick over it heavily, slurping and sucking over the puckered flesh but never pushing in... just massaging with his tongue, lightly scraping with his teeth, turning Malik into a mess of random noises and yells, "Well...?" whispered Kadar, kissing and licking over the bite mark he'd left earlier.  
  
"Fuck me you little brat!" hissed Malik at last and Kadar laughed against his skin, reaching down between his spread legs to fondle him in reward. He would be _more_ than happy to fill that request. On his own time of course.  
  
Removing his palm from Malik's balls he slid off the side of the sleeping pad and reached under to grab a vial of olive oil swiped from the kitchens. Kadar positioned himself on his knees behind Malik's raised ass, setting the oil aside for the moment. He still wanted to let his mouth play over Malik's skin... taste the salt of his sweat and make him moan and beg for more. Grinning at the imagery his active imagination was providing, Kadar gripped Malik's ass cheeks to spread them out again and bring his mouth back over his brother's hole.   
  
This time however he let his tongue slip in as sensuously as a serpent, languishing in the sounds of Malik's pants and moans. Kadar let his tongue explore first, pushing in as far as he could get it before sliding it out again to merely lick and suck over slippery flesh, his spit sliding down Malik's ass and over his balls as Kadar worked him over thoroughly with his mouth. He could feel his brother trembling lightly under his hands and laughed against his skin, teeth scraping lightly over one of his rounded cheeks, "You want more, don't you Malik?" whispered Kadar darkly, letting one finger come up to circle and press at his puckered hole.  
  
Malik let out a strangled whimper and tried to press back against the finger but Kadar slid it down to brush back and forth over the shaft of his older brother's hard cock, "Kadar..." groaned Malik, muffling his voice in his arms.  
  
"You know I want to hear you say it..." teased Kadar, fingers wrapping around Malik's balls and squeezing lightly, relishing the groan that got him, "Your pride only holds you back."  
  
There was silence but for their slightly labored breathing. Kadar's cock was hard and throbbing again between his thighs, he wanted desperately to just get to his knees and fuck Malik stupid... but he knew it would be more rewarding if he took his time. For the both of them. Finally Malik let out a breath and Kadar let a grin slip onto his face, "I want more, please Kadar..."  
  
"As you wish, brother," murmured Kadar wickedly, licking over the bruise on Malik's ass as his hand reached for the oil again. He popped the little cork free and poured some down the crack of Malik's ass, the heady smell of olives briefly overrunning all his other senses. He gave a crooked grin as he set aside the oil for the moment, one finger smearing the dripping liquid around Malik's hole, slightly red from all of Kadar's previous attentions. Malik groaned and pushed back wantonly as Kadar did little more than massage the slippery flesh, the very tips of his fingers occasionally slipping in. After a few minutes of this teasing Malik's breathing was ragged and he was moaning like some cheap street whore. Kadar rewarded this behavior by slowly pushing his thumb into his older brother's hole, licking his lips as the tight muscle contracted around his digit. Malik's moaning was relieved now.  
  
"Oh fuck Kadar oh fuck yes more please Kadar more!" Malik was babbling and Kadar gave him a slight smack on the ass just to hear him keen with want.  
  
"If only the others could see proud Malik A-sayf now..." murmured Kadar, that crooked smile still stretching his lips. He thrust his thumb slowly in and out of Malik's body, loving how smooth the oil made everything, how easily their flesh moved together. He pulled his thumb free and replaced it with two of his long dexterous fingers, chuckling as Malik groaned in response. Kadar watched his fingers closely, observing hungrily how Malik stretched around them. He scissored them just to watch him stretch a little further, heat coiling in his belly at the sight.  
  
Kadar bit his bottom lip and let a third finger slip in, other hand shaking slightly as he picked up the oil to pour it around his thrust digits. No... he had to keep his cool... Malik was pushing back against his fingers and Kadar let the knuckle of his curled pinky finger rub over his brother's sensitive flesh... then with a breath he pulled his fingers back just enough to push in the pinky as well. Now his shoulders were shaking, breathing coming in short harsh pants. Kadar's blue eyes looked black with lust, tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he started to fuck his older brother with four fingers, spreading them slightly and whining at the sight. Malik was practically a wreck, writhing and groaning before Kadar like the slut he was and Kadar knew if he reached down to touch himself he would come all over the fucking place.  
  
Get a grip... get a grip... Kadar closed his eyes tightly as another one of Malik's cries of pleasure ripped through his body and went straight for his cock. He should really slip his fingers free and fuck Malik before they both lost it... but.... Kadar bit his bottom lip so hard it bled as he let his thumb slowly... oh so slowly... slip in as well. Kadar steadied his arm with his other hand gripping his upper arm tightly, wheezing as he watched wide-eyed while Malik's willing wanton body swallowed his hand up to his wrist. Malik was nearly sobbing and Kadar gave a choked noise and whimper as he pulled his hand back carefully to the widest part of his palm, sweat trickling down the side of his nose to catch at his slightly parted lips.  
  
Oh fuck oh fuck FUCK! Kadar had to pull his hand free and close his eyes tightly, willing away his orgasm that was threatening to spiral out of control without him even touching himself. After breathing deep for a few moments he got it a bit more under control, eyes opening to stare at Malik stretched hole. Malik was looking at him from over his hunched shoulders, dark eyes glazed and begging just the way Kadar liked them. Enough of this, neither of them could handle any more. Kadar grabbed Malik's hips roughly and sat up on one knee, the other leg pressed against his older brother's heaving sweaty side, his foot digging into the pad as he aligned himself against Malik's open entrance. In one hard thrust he took Malik there on the pad, nails digging into dark skin as he thrust in so hard that Malik slid forward half a foot before finding a way to anchor himself.  
  
"YES! FUCK! KADAR FUCK ME!" Malik was screaming, his voice hardly muffled by the sheets he had his face pressed against. If Kadar had the brain capacity for such thought, he would be thankful for the thick stone and wood door that separated them from the outside world. Instead he snarled ferally, lips pulling back from white teeth as he almost violently fucked Malik. His hands kept slipping over his brother's flesh, nails leaving deep painful furrows that only got Malik off harder but left Kadar frustrated. He pulled out long enough to shove Malik so he was laying on his belly completely, letting Kadar brace his hands on either side of Malik's head before thrusting back in, oil making wet slippery noises with every thrust, though they were drowned out by the slapping of Kadar's hips against Malik's bright red ass.  
  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," panted Kadar, hands clenching in the sheets as Malik turned his head and muffled a scream by biting painfully into Kadar's nearby wrist, "You motherfucking whore!" swore Kadar as the pain shot up his arm and then pooled at the base of his cock, "I'm going to fucking fill you up for that!"  
  
Malik was beyond speech at this point and merely cried out his consent. Kadar grinned like a wolf and laughed behind his bared teeth, he _loved_ it when Malik got this far gone. Not that he was much further behind him, the slippery slide of their flesh, the sounds of Malik's pleasure... remembering how his brother's body had swallowed up his whole hand...fuck. Kadar bent down over Malik's body and bit so hard into his shoulder his teeth punctured the skin and Kadar could taste blood on his tongue. However what set him off was Malik's scream as his brother rut against the pad below him and came. _Hard_. Hard enough that Kadar could feel his brother's body convulsing below him as he finally found the release he so craved.  
  
With a scream of his own, muffled by a mouthful of Malik's flesh, Kadar came as well; hips never slowing as he fucked his way through his own orgasm, muscles tensing and flexing as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him. As the blinding pleasure faded his hips slowed and he unlocked his jaw from Malik's shoulder. He could feel his own come smearing over his cock as he gently rocked his hips against Malik, both of them panting as they tried to recover. With a tired groan Kadar pushed himself up onto his knees, pulling his hips back to watch a trick of come spill out of Malik's hole. Fuck he stretched... wide open and leaking out ever drop of come Kadar and spilled into him. He let two of his finger slip easily into his brother, curling them to pull out more come as he slid them out again.  
  
"Fuck..." breathed Kadar, wiping his fingers on the sheets before giving into his urges and just slipping his whole hand in again. Malik was wide open for him, there was little to no resistance as he slipped his hand in to the wrist again, "You loose whore," purred Kadar, eyes lidding as he pulled his hand out and observed the streaks of his own come that now covered it.   
  
Malik just groaned against the sheets, completely limp and sated. Kadar wiped his hand over with a smile and lay out beside his older brother, grinning as he was wrapped up in Malik's arms, his brothers head resting against his shoulder, "Still upset over Altair?" asked Kadar sweetly, fingers carding and combing through Malik's sweaty black hair.  
  
Malik laughed under his breath and pressed a slow easy kiss to Kadar's willing lips, "No... not even a little..."  
  
"Mmmm, good..." Kadar let his fingers brush back and forth over Malik's broad back as his brother almost immediately fell asleep. He was sticky and sweaty and sore... but more than happy. Kadar let his eyes close and fell asleep to the sound of Malik's deep even breathing.


End file.
